<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Future by Nova_Kaiser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929514">A New Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Kaiser/pseuds/Nova_Kaiser'>Nova_Kaiser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned Darth Vader, Mentioned Mace Windu, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Plo Koon, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Kaiser/pseuds/Nova_Kaiser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 6 months since Darth Vader and the Emperor were defeated, bringing an end to the Empire as it was once known. Any general and soldier who hasn't fled to the Outer Realm has been sentenced by the young and newly formed Republic. Many Jedi resurfaced, joining the effort to re-establish the Jedi Order. Coruscant, now being occupied by the Republic, stands in shambles, scarred by its past. The Jedi Temple is a relic of what it once was and it's history was forever altered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the setting sun, a ship, among many, enters the capital of Coruscant, dropping at the Jedi Temple. A once sacred place to hundreds, turned into an twisted version of itself by the Emperor. Re-writing the history of the Jedi, their identity as Peace Keepers completely erased from any records, only to be replaced by labels such as "traitors" and "violent and dangerous". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the ship lands, Ahsoka feels some form of strong dread, unlike any she's felt before. Maybe it's because she hasn't been here in over 20 years by now or maybe it's something different. After all, the Temple brings back so many memories, bittersweet at best, painful at worst. <br/><br/><br/>Nothing will ever replace the betrayal she felt all those years ago, when Barriss framed her and dishonored her, when Anakin was the only one seeking her innocence, when Obi-wan stood by and stayed silent through fear of making it worse for her. This place... it wasn't somewhere she wanted to return. Not in a situation like this. <br/><br/><br/>But those days are long since gone now. So much has happened since then. There is no Jedi Order, no Council, no.. Anakin or Obi-wan anymore. It's all gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anakin... maybe if I had staye-" <br/><br/><br/>The doors of the ship suddenly open, or maybe they were opening before she could even notice. Nonetheless, it broke her out of her line of thought and so, she took a step out of the ship, taking in a deep breath. <br/><br/><br/>"This place... it looks so different.", Ahsoka thought out loud. "Though, I guess years of Empire occupation would have this as a result." <br/><br/><br/>Most remaining Jedi were on missions to liberate planets still occupied by the Empire, others never set foot in the Temple, let alone Coruscant. Princess Leia had asked Ahsoka on Luke's behalf to visit this place, to see if it can be salvaged at all. How could she turn down the offer? They had done so much to help and save others, it was only fair of her to help them as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first glance, the Temple looked about the same, though some noticeable changes caught her attention. It seems that over the years, the Emperor turned this place into some sort of museum. Archiving the "past" of the Jedi. It seems like a section was dedicated to each Jedi. </p>
<p><br/><br/>"Well, if the Clone Wars wasn't enough to change the public's opinion on the Jedi, this certainly was. I can't imagine the Emperor was very accurate in his depiction of the Order." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka approached the Council section, where most Jedi Masters were listed. Maybe to merely amuse herself with whatever Palpatine came up with to dirty their name, she couldn't help but take a look at it. <br/><br/><br/><em>Jedi Master Mace Windu, </em></p>
<p>
  <em>a very powerful and capable Jedi, though he fell down a path of treason and hunger for power. He was the one leading the assault on The Emperor, attempting to claim his life, stopped by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who was trying to defend the defenseless Emperor. <br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>one of the many leading forces of the Clone Wars, his advanced knowledge of strategy and the flow of battle is what helped him escape the empire for so long, after betraying the Emperor. He was eventually caught and executed for his treason against the Empire, as well as the murder of Anakin Skywalker. <br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jedi Grandmaster Yoda, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>for a very long time, he was the sage guiding the Council, but he was led down the same path as his peers, choosing to make an attempt on the Emperor's life as well. He disappeared after he failed to kill the Emperor. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Master Jedi Plo-koon, </em>
</p>
<p><em>in the uprising of the Jedi order against the Emperor, he attempted to take out his men, only to be stopped by means of execution for his treason. <br/><br/><br/><br/></em>"I can't tell if this is worse or better than what I expected.", Ahsoka sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I'm not gonna bother reading any more than that-...", glacing around, she notices Anakin's story was part of the council. "When did he..?", she wondered, raising an eyebrow. <br/><br/><br/>She shrugged it off and walked over to his section, she <strong>had </strong>to know what this was all about. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, </em>
</p>
<p><em>a strong and determined Jedi, having achieved much for the Order during the Clone Wars, he was given a seat on the council, but they refused to grant him the rank of Master, by jealousy of the council. Master Jedi Mace Windu especially. Skywalker stood against the Jedi's treason and defended the defenseless emperor, only to be killed by his master and thought to be friend, Obi-wan Kenobi. <br/><br/><br/><br/></em>"Of course..", she remarked in a slightly annoyed tone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though she didn't have all the time in the world to read any more of Palpatine's interesting stories, she glanced over at a few more of these, out of pure curiosity, on her way to explore the rest of the temple. Some of the levels were kept almost intact, others were abandoned and left to rot. Something definitively could be salvaged in this, for sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The library contained almost nothing of what was here before the rise of the Empire, though that was to be expected. The secret room of the Jedi Masters was kept untouched, thankfully. It will most likely stay that way as well for many years to come, considering no one is left to even open the vault in the first place. <br/><br/><br/>Any training rooms weren't really touched, they were probably used to train Storm Troopers and the like, same with the rooms of everyone who lived in the Temple. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though most of the Temple hasn't changed much, something about it feels awfully wrong. As if something stained it forever. The force was excessively strong, stronger than Ahsoka ever remembered it being. Sure, this was a sacred place, but something in the Force felt wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many people died here in the Purge, maybe some of them are trying to communicate with her, but now's not the time for that. Her mission was simply to explore the Temple and report on it's status, nothing more, nothing less.</p>
<p><br/><br/>And so, Ahsoka made her way of the Temple. Memories, both repressed and cherished ones, started to resurface, however. The halls of the Temple were her home for as long as she could remember it, up until... </p>
<p><br/><br/>No matter, the Jedi are no more. Leaving the Order was probably what saved her from being executed during the Purge, even though she came close to it without the title of Jedi. <br/><br/><br/>She stopped. Dead in her tracks. This room, specifically this room, was too familiar. Looking down, she tried to remember where she had even seen it and-<br/><br/><br/>"They're asking you back, Ahsoka. <strong>I'm</strong> asking you back."<br/><br/><br/>Those words, they always.. stuck. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Anakin...", she blurred out, before walking out of the Temple, without looking back and without thinking twice of it, much like back then. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was different this time, Anakin wasn't there running after her to ask her to stay. No one was there anymore. She was truly on her own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, she didn't stop or slow down. All that was left to do was report back to Leia and leave this place once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly stepping onto her ship, she thought she could just look back once, before she leaves for some more time. </p>
<p><br/>In the distance, some familiar figures looked at her, nodding. For a second, she couldn't belief it and blinked in disbelief, but the second she opened her eyes, they were gone. Without a trace.<br/><br/><br/>"Okay, now I REALLY need to leave this place.", Ahsoka exclaimed, hurrying back to the control room, taking off. <br/><br/><br/>Taking a deep breath, she launched a transmission to Leia, hoping that she's available. <br/><br/><br/>The Princess appeared as a hologram, greeting the Togruta. <br/><br/><br/>"The Temple was left almost untouched, with the exception of a few things. Some sections were abandoned and will need some reparation, but overall it's not too bad. I'd say we have a good year or two of work ahead of us." <br/><br/>"Very well, I'll let Luke know of this. Thank you, Ahsoka."</p>
<p><br/><br/>The transmission ended and now there was nothing but silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wonder.. who was there, at the Temple, waiting for me." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is literally just my brain exploding late at night im so sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>